brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle/Encyclopaedia
Unlike the previous version of the Encyclopedia, it will contain everything across the first and second titles including their updates. But also includes locations. It will more or less detailed like Dream Revolution: Last Fire - Eclipse's Library. Unlike the mainline series, it has several differences. -Warning: Big page and includes Spoilers.- The Features (-Only Applicable to Playable Characters, with some important exceptions-) The Biography section contains the following: *'Fictional Voice List': The Fictional proposition VA's for the Character. *'Quote': A character's quote. *'Name': Character's real name, full name or title. *'Height': Shown in "cm" and "x' x". *'Weight': Shown in "kg" and "lbs". *'Blood Type': A, B, O, AB or Unknown. *'Origin': The place that belongs *'Birthday': The Birthday date. *'Occupation': The Character's occupation. *'Hobbies': Self-explanatory. *'Likes': What it likes. *'Dislikes': What it dislikes. *'Affiliation': The Character's Affiliation. *'Alignment': The Character's Alignment. *'Weapons': Self-explanatory. *'Personality': The Character's personality. *'Outline': The role in the story. Characters -Debut Order- Blake Snider *'Fictional Voice List': Johnny Yong Bosch (English), Irwin Daayán (L.A. Spanish), Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) *'Quote': "No matter what dangers come near me and my loved ones, I will save this world!" *'Name': Blake Jay Snider Hayes *'Height': 173cm (5' 8") of Battle / 178cm (5' 10") Final Act *'Weight': 61kg (134lbs) of Battle / 66kg (146lbs) Final Act *'Blood Type': AB *'Origin': Cira *'Birthday': October 17, 1994 (Libra) - (age 21 in Ties of Battle, 23 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Musician, Artist. *'Hobbies': Playing the guitar, painting and drawing, collecting plectrums. *'Likes': Music, Singing, reading comic books and art books. *'Dislikes': Evil, Authorities (formerly), Sadness. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Black Strings section. *'Alignment': Good. *'Weapons': The magic guitar Platinum Cross, which can transform in a Sword. Robot Unit - Type-X(Cross) -> Type-Chaos Ragnarök of Battle, Type-Cosmos Ragnarök Final Act Personality: Blake despite his dark-inspired looks, is a kind-hearted and passionate young man, also with a very strong sense of Justice as well, however, he used to not respect authorities and takes often drastic decisions, such as talk fighting with his mother when taking his decision to being a musician like his father, he can be educated, friendly and all the thing, but sometimes he's a little aggressive when his decisions aren't being taken seriously, such as helping others in need and also saving the people.. He cares about his friends and allies, especially his mom, dad, sister and girlfriend Rose, in which the two share a good relationship. Even are currently engaged, at one point the relationship was tense, but as soon as Rose understands him better, it returned. Cadenza describes him in the future as the almost absentee father due to his work, but tries to stay with her mother and her as much as he could in her first years of life, she doesn't qualify him as a bad father as he is always very worrywart about them. Outline: As the son of two famous people, Blake is the heir of the Snider family, considered one of the most famous in recent times. In spite of the riches and the place he lives, his mother Martha raised him as a humble boy in most of his childhood, believing in hard work, discipline and respect or he would have been a bratty rich boy. He joined FEAST at age eighteen in spite of his mother denial for a later revealed reason. Ron Sampson admitted him and his talent due to knowing his father who disappeared without leaving a trace, joined by his school teacher Gavin Albain and a secretary named Zelda Grayson, the three are known as Black Strings, with pseudonyms of course, however, after realizing that Sampson is just using them for money and for his own selfish desires they tried to rebel against him, but efforts were in vain until a couple of years later, in which with the help of new recruits such as Jonathan and Sienna, defeated him and Eliza and their machines; The comet and Diva, and the real manipulator of the events; Caesar. He unwillingly grew a friendly rivalry between him and Sienna, the serious soldier. In Ties of Battle. After a concert, he is the first to know that something is wrong in this place, since many of the people acted strange by the Nanomachines, he asked Mildred, the first person related to science he is close, she tells him that he and his friends must defeat Maxima Firestone, who swears revenge, revealing a facet of humanity that he barely knew, people can reach this insane extent, but he will try the all humanly efforts to save her of that despair. He gets to know Ballerina and Adel Albain, Gavin's brother. Later In spite of their conversation while Maxima was defeated, she self-destructs and the nanomachine spreading is over, but not yet Mondo's threat, in which he with the help of Adel, Sienna and the band made peace with him. In the ending of his Episode Mode in The Final Act, he senses that the world is in extreme danger, far more than when Mondo invaded, albeit Rhyme held back, the latter says to Blake that he is going to be his third place on must dangerous foes, but also playing with his loved ones, starting with her Girlfriend which he already sent to the hospital. Blake is incapable to see those things, however, after word of support from his family, he starts to sing a song then he's freed of his mental darkness. His rivals are Reflect, Cadenza and Gavin and his final boss is Rhyme. Zelda Grayson *'Fictional Voice List': Erin Fitzgerald (English), María Fernanda Morales (L.A. Spanish), Yū Asakawa (Japanese) *'Quote': "You'll never know. This flower has its thorns." *'Name': Grizelda Annie Grayson a.k.a. Zelda. *'Height': 163cm (5' 4") of Battle / 165cm (5' 5") Final Act *'Weight': 55kg (121lbs) *'Blood Type': A *'Origin': Zandara *'Birthday': July 15, 1990 (Cancer) - (age 25 in Ties of Battle, 27 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Secretary, Agent. *'Hobbies': Watching action shows, Books, Gymnastics. *'Likes': Jonathan, The Book named "Talking Passages". *'Dislikes': Boring things, Fish. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Black Strings section. *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': Marvelous Cutting Rings. Robot Unit - The Beryl of Battle, The Super Beryl Final Act Personality: Zelda is described as a complex woman, she's really nice with everyone who considers her a true ally and friend, however, she's pretty much a stoic one when she's angry or distant, she's tactical and intelligent, pursuing the points when the villains are, and sometimes, balancing Blake's impulsiveness out and Gavin's fantasies, however, she can be personable in regards to protect her loved ones, even Shawn. She is also pretty close to Jonathan and the two are in action. Outline: Gavin Albain * Fictional Voice List: Kyle Hebert (English), Yamil Atala (L.A. Spanish), Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese) * Quote: "Don't think the older is the weaker, is actually much wiser, kid." * Name: Gavin Roy Albain * Height: 183cm (6' 0") * Weight: 83kg (183lbs) * Blood Type: B * Origin: Farheim * Birthday: April 16, 1979 (Aries) - (age 36 in Ties of Battle, 38 in The Final Act) * Occupation: Teacher, Musician. * Hobbies: Listening songs, Track and Field. * Likes: Collecting Vinyl discs, his wife Nia, his daughter Harmony. * Dislikes: Insistent people, someone who harms his loved ones. * Affiliation: FEAST - Black Strings section. * Alignment: Neutral. * Weapons: Saturn Scythe. Robot Unit - Alto Striker of Battle, Alto Striker Sigma Final Act Personality: Gavin is a really educated man and a father for the team, also sometimes flirts with younger women than him, however, being the subject of their attacking when necessary, he was apparently a friend of Blake's father and has connections with him, regardless of the situation (except death of course) he will smile and has high expectations about Blake and Zelda, and even; Sienna. Pretty mature, cheerful and strict with shades of dark such as being a little violent and impulsive, as the story progresses, he became more pessimistic than before, but believes there is a future. Outline: Sienna Travers *'Fictional Voice List': Carrie Savage (English), Jocelyn Robles (L.A. Spanish), Yūko Gotō (Japanese) *'Quote': "Even if I am regarded as the best soldier of the bunch, don't think I'm the same as you." *'Name': Amber Sienna Travers (Birth Sampson, prefers to be called under her second name) *'Height': 158cm (5' 2") of Battle / 163cm (5' 4") Final Act *'Weight': 46kg (101lbs) / 51kg (112lbs) Final Act *'Blood Type': B *'Origin': Cira *'Birthday': January 18, 1997 (Capricorn) - (age 18 in Ties of Battle, age 20 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Student/Soldier *'Hobbies': Dancing, sports, playing video games. *'Likes': Hard work, training, family. *'Dislikes': Those who belong to the Entertainment industry (formerly), Lemon pies. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Military Section. *'Alignment': Neutral -> Good *'Weapons': Gauntlets. Robot Unit - Type-Z(ero) Ragnarök of Battle, Type-Chaos Ragnarök Final Act. Personality: Sienna is a tough young woman who in spite of being illegitimate, she was loved by her half-brother and her mother fondly. She in the years of college was respected for her tough attitude and is sociable to form bonds with other people in her high school, she might be unscrupulous in some aspects, but otherwise she has a kind side with people she cares, even after revealing Sampson is her father and Eliza her other half sister, she has no grudge against the latter. She used to dislike people involved in the Entertainment industry due to her closed vision of being all pricks and arrogant people, even after meeting celebrity Blake Snider, in which she is her rival in spite of the latter not wanting to fight her. Outline: Not much information about Sienna is known, but she's an orphan who escaped from her "home" for being a loner who didn't wanted to enter in contact with anyone except her dad, mom and brother, and because of that, since that moment everyone bullied her, however, her mental strength was praised enough to gain a group of friends, Audrey, the rich girl, Ezio, the nerd boy and Violetta, the shy girl, one day, when she was in the college, she saved a boy from the paparazzi, the boy was Blake Snider, in one day, she apparently contacted with Sampson, and he said that she was the last piece that the rebellion needed, telling her that she could be more respectable if joins FEAST. She accepted, with hunger of fight. In her first day as a Pilot, she was kicked by Sampson, she was very pissed and wanted to punch him, and the band didn't do nothing or they were fired, she introduced herself to Roger and the others, when the band was in concert, she entered to the Ragnarök and was hard to control, but due to her strong emotions, but later, she was suddenly losing her sight and when the army retired, she fell unconscious, and later Roger did say that Ragnarök wants a strong combatant due to 'them feeling the inner desires of the pilot'. Later she fights against her enemies, helping the band, and encountered allies and enemies, after defeating Eliza and the comet, made peace with her, and later fought against her grandfather Caesar. But not yet with Blake Snider since she still hated celebrities. In Ties of Battle, she is led by Roger and Jonathan to defeat her enemies, she formed a trio tag team with also Eliza, but also is more friendly with Blake. In her Episode Mode's Ending, she sees Rhyme's monstrosity acts, but also a vision about the past of what happened fifty years ago, but also something involving Rose being ending in the hospital for some reason, she apparently can see visions like Eliza. Her rivals are Ballerina, Zelda and Genesis and her final boss is Rhyme. Jonathan Travers *'Fictional Voice List': Grant George (English), José Gilberto Vilchis (L.A. Spanish), Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese) *'Quote': "Literally, I can outsmart you if I can, but I have other business with someone." *'Name': Jonathan Thomas Travers *'Height': 191cm (6' 3") *'Weight': 80kg (176lbs) *'Blood Type': A *'Origin': Farheim *'Birthday': September 13, 1993 (Virgo) - (age 22 in Ties of Battle, 24 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Detective, Pilot. *'Hobbies': Gym sessions, reading books. *'Likes': Family, history, Zelda, Sports. *'Dislikes': Failing to protect his loved ones, jerks, unjustified censorship. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Military Section. *'Alignment': Good. *'Weapons': None. Robot Unit - Golem Trident Super of Battle, Type-V(oid) Ragnarök Final Act Personality: Jonathan is shown to be a cool individual, who never loses his composure even at worst, and is also caring and headstrong. However, while he is supposed to be in the side of the law, he is mostly rebellious and confident. He's protective of Sienna, Zelda and his new younger friends, despite being one of the tallest, he's also the most nicest, except with his enemies of course. He often will analyze the situation word by word and hint by hint. Outline: Rose Belladonna * Fictional Voice List: Christine Marie Cabanos (English), Leyla Rangel (L.A. Spanish), Rie Kugimiya (Japanese) * Quote: "Don't call me weak just for my appearance!" * Name: Rose Serena Ryan-Belladonna * Height: 168cm (5' 6") * Weight: 54kg (119lbs) * Blood Type: B * Origin: Paradiso (Born), Cira (raised) * Birthday: December 14, 1995 (Sagittarius) - (age 20 in Ties of Battle, age 22 in The Final Act). * Occupation: Student. * Hobbies: Dancing. * Likes: Blake, fancy things, singing, chatting sessions. * Dislikes: Pickles, sadness, not feeling capable. * Affiliation: FEAST - Black Strings Section. * Alignment: Good. * Weapons: None. Robot Unit - The Ruby of Battle, The Super Ruby Final Act Personality: Rose is a Cheerful and nice girl, caring for her boyfriend and friends a lot, letting Blake and his family that they can believe and trust her, she's sociable and understanding with any theme and secret that someone tells to her. Sometimes Funny and crazy and sometimes calm and serious. However, she has a "sixth sense" that can detect any evil from someone. She is a fanatic of travelling and is often seen with a fashion thing from another country. Outline: During the ending of her Episode Mode, she sees her future by Allegro, whom she eventually will marry her true love and having a daughter. And Allegro says that her future is in danger because of Rhyme's antics, then the latter appears and injuries Rose's body. When going to the hospital, she thinks she isn't prepared yet for fighting it. Her rivals are Orion, Lucas and Blake and her final boss Allegro. Roger Masters - Ameth - Mildred Albain - Shawn Grayson - Sebastian von Stroheim - Ron Sampson - Eliza Sampson * Fictional Voice List: Caitlin Glass (English), Diana Pérez (L.A. Spanish), Junko Takeuchi (Japanese) * Quote: "Don't you dare to unleash my full power..." * Name: Eliza Aidan Sampson * Height: 160cm (5' 3") of Battle / 165cm (5' 5") Final Act * Weight: 49kg (108lbs) of Battle / 54kg (119lbs) Final Act * Blood Type: A * Origin: Linoa * Birthday: August 19, 1996 (Leo) - (age 19 in Ties of Battle, age 21 in The Final Act). * Occupation: Staff member. * Hobbies: Sword Training, Tennis. * Likes: Her siblings (to a degree), Candies, ballet. * Dislikes: Losing, arrogant people. * Affiliation: FEAST - Military section. * Alignment: Neutral. * Weapons: Gugnir Sealer the Sword/Spear. Robot Unit - Type-Cosmos Ragnarök of Battle, Type-Z(ero) Ragnarök Final Act Personality: Hotheaded, brash, rebellious and condescending, these are the words that could describe Eliza in battle, but outside, she is kind of overprotective towards Sienna and admired her father as a hero even if he was evil as her in the past. She changed into a more nicer girl after her defeat at the hands of the band and her early plans were thwarted. She is considered as a feared warrior in the battlefield despite her age and stature, given her personality. Outline: In her ending of her Episode Mode in The Final Act, she encounters with her then deceased mother Melissa West, she was of course shocked for such event and that drove her to insanity until she was rescued by Sienna and Jonathan who said that she is not the only one that was revived by Anthem, she is one of one thousand selected. Her rivals are Roger, Tristan and Wilhelm and her final boss Rhyme. Shade Prism - Aurelius Krüger - Karen Ludenberg - Lloyd Flynn - Blair Turner - Lars Jagger - Adelard "Adel" Albain - Maxima Firestone - Melody - Jazz Milford - Tristan "Hiro" Cruz - Wilhelm Krone - Rock Donovan Snider - Alice von Stroheim - Reed - Irma Sierra - Freed Lenoir - Letizia Fen Ling - Deus Ex Machina (Venus) - Deus Ex Machina (Mars) - Shade Prism 2 - Maravilla Trio - Luke "Lucas" White - Ophelia "Ofelia" White - Melanie Scarlet Blood - Julius Caesar Aeron - Ballerina - Cornelius L. Falcon - Anita S. Falcon - Odysseus/Grant Decker - Mariya Azarova - Mondo Kitsch * Fictional Voice List: Sam Riegel (English), Luis Alfonso Mendoza (L.A. Spanish), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese) * Quote: "I'm not called the 'Arcana Warrior of the World' for Nothing, nope..." * Name: Mondo "Kitsch" (World Mondo) * Height: 168cm (5' 6") of Battle / 179cm (5' 10") Final Act * Weight: 58,5kg (129lbs) / 74,5kg (164lbs) Final Act * Blood Type: Unknown * Origin: Arcana World (Unknown circumstances unlike the rest). * Birthday: Unknown (He says that he's more than age 100 realistically, physically age 21/31) * Occupation: Arcana Warrior of the World. * Hobbies: Collecting retro, outdated things. * Likes: Camp, Art, Genesis and his daughter Final Act. * Dislikes: Nanomachines, Void of Battle, Violence of Battle, Fighting without reason Final Act. * Affiliation: Arcana Warriors. * Alignment: Neutral. * Weapons: A magic cane. Robot Unit - The World. Personality: Outline: In his Episode Mode Ending of The Final Act, he confronted Cadenza and defeated her without him being untouched, he tells Cadenza that he easily forgave her, albeit if his wife was here, not really. And he returns to the Otherworld, greeted by Void, who says is time to be the full form of themselves, the ended fusing each other, after the process, he smiles gleefully as nothing happened. His rivals are Beltran, Eliza and Adel and his Final Boss is Cadenza. Cadenza *'Fictional Voice List': Erica Lindbeck (English), Melissa Gedeón (L.A. Spanish), Sachi Kokuryu (Japanese) *'Quote': "I'm from the future... the future I want to avoid!" *'Name': Cadenza Alicia Belladona (born Snider) *'Height': 157cm (5' 2") of Battle / 162cm (5' 3") Final Act *'Weight': 47kg (104lbs) of Battle / 52kg (115lbs) Final Act *'Blood Type': AB *'Origin': Linoa (as Luxendria) *'Birthday': March 1, 2018 (Pisces) - (Her Future self is age 17 in Ties of Battle, 19 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Member of the Purgatory, Composer. *'Hobbies': Playing the piano, reading books and observing events *'Likes': Roses, friendship, freedom, dancing. *'Dislikes': Excess of work, her other personality. *'Affiliation': Purgatory's Musical Ensemble. *'Alignment': Neutral -> Good. *'Weapons': Various instruments. Robot unit - Golden Teeth. Personality: In one hand, Cadenza is a nice and often amiable girl. But in the other hand it shows that she has some signs of personal problems given her stoicism in battle or her refusal to work with others "for risking lives mercilessly". She loves people like Alto and Sienna. She doesn't believe in deities, nor in Arcana, but for some reason she is tied to the events of a bigger picture. This allows Rhyme to take a control of her due to her skill of being easily manipulable and often tends to cry due to her weakness, but also tender to violent demeanor. Outline: Born to Blake Snider and Rose Belladonna. Cadenza is a woman from the future who traveled in time, thanks to the powers of the Paradox Ring she holds. She arrived in the Purgatory and met three mysterious people, those were Reed, Melody and Alto, made friends with them and showed her skills of composing songs. For respect to her father, she changed her surname to her mother's. Then in Ties of Battle, she is against Mondo the Arcana because she thinks he is evil, made him infamous through threatening. Gaining her a lot of popularity due to her being the "savior". Later she is intercepted by Ballerina, Sienna and Adel saying that Mondo is acting strange because of Maxima Firestone's Nanomachine technology, and then Cadenza meets Blake and Rose but feels scared at first, however, later they work together to defeat the monsters. In her ending in the Episode Mode of The Final Act, Cadenza, while bleeding (due to the battle with Sienna) tells Mondo that she had a very happy family, but somehow the future was dark, Mondo sees her point, states that her bleeding is a sign of atonement for what happened in the first place, and she retires, but appears back in the Purgatory, with just a cape, helped by her fellows. Her rivals are Orion, Camilla and Sienna and her final boss is Mondo. FEAST Comet - Diva Machina - Leon Mercury - Camilla - Beltran Camus - Genesis * Fictional Voice List: Wendee Lee (English), Karla Falcón (L.A. Spanish), Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese) * Quote: "The Arcana are neither Superheroes nor Supervillains, just, soldiers..." * Name: Genesis (Judgment Genesis) * Height: 168cm (5' 6") * Weight: 57kg (126lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown * Origin: Arcana World (Reborn from a young woman). * Birthday: Unknown (physically age 20, but biologically age 30, at least according to herself.) * Occupation: Judgment Arcana Warrior. * Hobbies: Training, Buying lots of clothing. * Likes: Stylish accessories, meditating, Mondo and her daughter. * Dislikes: Humanity (To a degree), Losing, Arrogant deities. * Affiliation: Arcana Warriors. * Alignment: Neutral. * Weapons: None. Robot Unit - Judgment Personality: Outline: In the Ending of her Episode Mode she single-handled defeated Melody albeit Genesis states that she was holding back for a reason. Genesis tells Melody the story how she is that powerful the way she is. She thanks her family and her fellow Arcana for all the years of service, albeit not without her own effort. Later Melody says that there is going to be a "war" that every side will be involved. Genesis will try her best. Her rivals are Sienna, Gavin and Adel and her Final Boss is Melody. Orion of Eridanus *'Fictional Voice List': Orion Acaba (English), Luis Fernando Orozco (L.A. Spanish), Daisuke Ono (Japanese) *'Quote': "The Galia Kingdom is my home and I will end any opposing forces." *'Name': Prince Orion of Eriadnus *'Height': 174cm (5' 8") *'Weight': 64kg (141lbs) *'Blood Type': A *'Origin': Galia Kingdom *'Birthday': January 25, 1995 (Aquarius) - (age 22) *'Occupation': Prince *'Hobbies': Pen collecting, writing poems. *'Likes': Writing, doing essays, nature, strategy games. *'Dislikes': Lazy People, rebels, Contamination. *'Affiliation': Galia Kingdom. *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': Sacred Sword. Robot Unit - Lapis-Lazuli. Personality: Outline: Joker *'Fictional Voice List': Eden Riegel (English), Romina Marroquín Payró (L.A. Spanish), Yumi Hara (Japanese) *'Quote': "I am a being known for being either your best friend or your worst nightmare..." *'Name': Fool Joker the Zero Arcana Warrior. *'Height': 185cm (6' 1") *'Weight': Unknown *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Origin': Unknown *'Birthday': Unknown *'Occupation': The leader of the Arcana Warriors. *'Hobbies': None. *'Likes': Nothing. *'Dislikes': Nothing. *'Affiliation': Arcana Warriors. *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': Ranging from flying laser swords, to toy soldiers, lasers. Robot Unit: The Fool. Personality: Outline: Julius Caesar Travers - Melanie Scarlet "Tusk" Blood - Rain - Andromeda of Cassiopeia - Perseus of Auriga - Alto * Fictional Voice List: David Vincent (English), Gerardo Alonso (L.A. Spanish), Takeshi Kusao (Japanese) * Quote: "I may be a doll for you, but I want to know more about you than anyone else!" * Name: Alto a.k.a. Polaris Raiden (Real name unknown) * Height: 163cm (5' 4") * Weight: 53kg (117lbs) * Blood Type: Non analyzable * Origin: "A Factory" * Birthday: Unknown (Isn't fully complete, but he says age 15, at least physically, older than age 40 when made.) * Occupation: Member of the Purgatory, Bounty Hunter. * Hobbies: Novel Concepts, Puppetry. * Likes: Natural scenery, Challenges, Humanity in a certain degree. * Dislikes: Something threatening his friends, experiments. * Affiliation: Purgatory's Musical Ensemble * Alignment: Neutral. * Weapons: A custom baton. Robot Unit - Bronze Fang. Personality: His character can be described best as a trickster when in his bounty hunter adventures. In the other hand, he clearly lacks emotions due to not being "fully" complete even after those years. His eyes aren't because of blindness, they are because they lacked color due to being made as an old puppet and they dyed with the time. Somehow, he cares about Cadenza and his friends for a yet unspecified reason. Outline: Alto, the name that was given by Reed and Melody to an old puppet who originally was a simple one, thrown into the trash because it was seen as "possessed", however, he became a vessel and had to wait more than thirty years to be partially woken up as a "living doll", hence he has doll-like joints and articulations, he is plain emotionless due to not being completely awakened. Reed and Melody give him a job, which is him being a Bounty Hunter. In the ending of his Episode Mode, he sees that he is not human, but a doll or a puppet. Not that he cares about the odd details he has or what he is, but he wants to know why he feels attracted to a woman he barely knows. Maya states that the answer is probably himself wanting "her" as more than a friend, but apparently, is more than it meets the eye. His rivals are Anita, Tabitha and Camilla and His final boss is Maya. Rupert Ark - Vela Carina Pyxis Antlia - Maya Akatsuki - Tabitha *'Fictional Voice List': Mela Lee (English), Jennifer Medel (L.A. Spanish), Ai Maeda (Japanese) *'Quote': "Ironically while I am a being full of life... I am a dead, but revived person." *'Name': Tabitha Ingrid Evans, Dorcas the Forever 21. *'Height': 164cm (5' 4") *'Weight': Between 45-50kg (99-110lbs) *'Blood Type': O (Before her death), Unknown (Currently) *'Origin': Nameless *'Birthday': June 23, 1991 (Cancer) - Deceased by armed attack in 2012, but revived in 2017. (Currently, she would be age 26, but physically is age 21) *'Occupation': Mechanic, "Private Agent". *'Hobbies': Investigating, repairing things that vary from toys to her robot unit. *'Likes': Cold days, secrets, Listening to all kinds of Music. *'Dislikes': Standing Still for a long time, Staying with too much people. *'Affiliation': Self-Affiliated -Independent mechanic- -> Anthem's Dark Society (Sort of) *'Alignment': Neutral -> Evil (?) *'Weapons': A Blade that she rarely uses named Angelic Sword and Four magic toy guns. Robot Unit - Fresh Pink. Personality: Tabitha is best described in the surface as a silly, whimsical, full of life and a independent woman. Before her passing she was known for being pretty secretive in her life, as one of her likes are "secrets". However she is a very hard worker and smart enough to repair things she likes and for others. Before she died, she had hopes in turning into the world's best female mechanic, albeit her dream was crushed in her death five years ago. After her revival, she changed into a girl with dark thoughts while maintaining the "full of life" she was before but she considers herself a zombie in human clothing, this makes her having a warped, psychotic persona. She had feelings with then popular students Lars Jagger and Leon Sampson, but now prefers to "play" with them and toying with everyone, hero or villain no matter the alignment. Outline: Tabitha is a mysterious brunette young woman who talks about mysteries like she knows "everything" and gives pretty dark thoughts. She is said to be also a smart mechanic enough to repair her robot unit. She is apparently one of the revived ones that Anthem brought back to life. Not a real human by any chance as said by her. Originally, she was a trainee mechanic that was in the same school as Leon Mercury and Lars Jagger before getting fame, she was the senior and best friend of these two. She was the only daughter of Earnest Evans and Patricia Evans. In 2012, when she was going to look at buying groceries alone, there was a gang gun fight in the community, and a bullet crossed her back, hurting her. However, when she was brought to the hospital, she died due to the consequences. Five years after, she is back as one of Anthem's revived chosen ones, having not visibly aged unlike other cases. Changed drastically in demeanor compared to the senior she was five years ago. In the ending of her Episode Mode, she says that she feels like a caveman in five years in the future, she feels like she traveled in time, while having a crazy face for an unspecified reason. Her rivals are Irma, Lars and Leon and her final boss is Allegro. Darryl Justice Anarchy *'Fictional Voice List': Marisha Ray (English), Jessica Ortiz (L.A. Spanish), Haruna Ikezawa (Japanese) *'Quote': "I am Lady Darryl, second Infinity Vault." *'Name': Carmen de la Rosa, Second Infinity Vault *'Height': 171cm (5' 7") *'Weight': 56kg (123lbs) *'Blood Type': AB (former), Unknown (current) *'Origin': Backyard Land *'Birthday': October 24, 1??? (Scorpio) - (age 444 biologically, physically 30 and 1/2) *'Occupation': Infinity Vault (current), Knight (former) *'Hobbies': None known. *'Likes': Snow, sleeping, going to parks. *'Dislikes': People who are either too good or too evil. *'Affiliation': Self-affiliated. *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': Whip made in base of glass fiber. Toy sword. Robot Unit - Tic-Tac. Personality: Outline: Allegro *'Fictional Voice List': Marieve Herington (English), Patricia Acevedo (L.A. Spanish), Megumi Han (Japanese) *'Quote': "Way too soon to call this a defeat..." *'Name': Light Anthem/Anthem of the Light *'Height': 174cm (5' 8") *'Weight': 59kg (130lbs) *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Origin': Unknown *'Birthday': Unknown *'Occupation': Light Side of Anthem. *'Hobbies': None. *'Likes': Creation. *'Dislikes': Destruction. *'Affiliation': Anthem. *'Alignment': Neutral -> Good. *'Weapons': A spear. Robot Unit - Day Fighter. Personality: Her personality embodies good and justice together, as she is much more mature compared to her "brother" in any sense. Allegro is calm, but also tricky in her own right but thinks that humanity can fight back grand threats if they are prepared well enough, she respects her followers and thinks of them as a family in latter chapters. She can be also manipulative as well but heroic. Before she was very wary of humans themselves since they committed sins in many years ago, after seeing some good and kind hearted humans she changes that vision about them in a slow fashion. Outline: In the ending of her Episode Mode, she plays with Rhyme and tries to snap answers out of him about his plan to make chaos. Until her brother revealed that there is more than just wreaking havoc. No matter how much he destroys Allegro says, there's still creations every day that will try to stop him, also she will try her might to help humanity. Her rivals are Eliza, Joker and Jonathan and her Final Boss is Rhyme. Rhyme *'Fictional Voice List': Erica Mendez (English), Isabel Martiñón (L.A. Spanish), Mutsumi Tamura (Japanese) *'Quote': "Let's have some fun making you suffer like a child playing with toys!" *'Name': Dark Anthem/Anthem of the Darkness. *'Height': 187cm (6' 1") *'Weight': 67kg (148lbs) *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Origin': Unknown *'Birthday': Unknown *'Occupation': Dark Side of Anthem. *'Hobbies': None. *'Likes': Destruction. *'Dislikes': Creation. *'Affiliation': Anthem. *'Alignment': Neutral -> Evil. *'Weapons': Two giant flying Swords. Robot Unit - Night Fighter. Personality: His personality embodies evil and chaos together, described as a full-time "man child" compared to his "sister". Rhyme is cruel and manipulative, thinks above others and threats humanity at first as a threat, but later as his followers are defeating them as a total joke in later chapters. He hates being defeated as well. As a fake, he plays with his opponents and is always happy. Before his full corruption, he has an code of honor that involves fighting only what he considers strong and let the weak either die or run away but not without before laughing at his losing opponent. Outline: In the Ending of his Episode Mode, his true intentions are shown, he is considering destroying the world for piece by piece meaning that he will ruin lots of lives just for chaos and personal amusement, and sees his own followers as nothing more than pawns, but they are very useful as they have the same desire, but also playing with his sister Allegro. His rivals are Aurelius, Joker and Blake and his final boss is Allegro. Dynamo * Fictional Voice List: Kyle Hebert (English), Ricardo Mendoza (L.A. Spanish), Ken Narita (Japanese) * Quote: "This is the legendary Lightning of the Moon!" * Name: Alexander James Phoenix a.k.a. Dynamo * Height: 185cm (6' 1") from Dream Revolution 3.5 Final: Encore * Weight: 75kg (165lbs) from Dream Revolution 3 Final * Blood Type: A * Origin: Farheim (He doesn't remember) * Birthday: November 20, 1990 (Scorpio) - (age 27 as of Dream Revolution 3 Final and The Final Act). * Occupation: Heir of the Phoenix Dynasty. * Hobbies: Swordsmanship, charity donations. * Likes: Family, his wife, his daughter, Sports. * Dislikes: Gambling, people who are cruel. * Affiliation: Maxwell Orphanage, Team Aces, Phoenix Dynasty. * Alignment: Good. * Weapons: Mellt-Fulmine MK. II. - Robot Unit - Lightning Demon Personality: In the surface, he seems an arrogant, proud alpha male and former knight with a big ego. But he's a very friendly and open guy while out of the fight, but vengeful. Like the usual older sibling behavior, he's authoritarian and kind of protective towards Alexa while sometimes cracking jokes each other. Outline: As the guest character of the Dream Revolution Saga series, he is sent in a mission by the Guardians of United Nations due to Anthem's interference with the world. Alexa, his lazy sister joins him in his story. He was born from a royal ancestry that existed since very long, but in a turn of events, he ends being in the Military Academy and then adopted a side identity, after many adventures, ranging from tournaments from finally discovering his origins. When he uses the Lightning Demon, he actually is kind of prepared for these kinds of battles since Military Academy days. His Rivals are Eliza, Perseus and Rhyme and his final boss is Blake. Lancelot Axel Spencer * Fictional Voice List: Grant George (English), Ricardo Méndez (L.A. Spanish), Masakazu Morita (Japanese) * Quote: "I will face this power for myself, no matter the limits!" * Name: Lancelot Axel Spencer (Born: Lancelot Laurent-Edwards) * Height: 183cm (6' 0") from Dark Masters of the Night III * Weight: 70kg (154lbs) from Dark Masters of the Night III * Blood Type: AB (hinted) * Origin: Cira * Birthday: June 30, 1995 (Cancer) - (age 22 as of Dark Masters of the Night III and The Final Act). * Occupation: Musician/Dark Hunter. * Hobbies: Collecting Bass Guitars, cooking. * Likes: Friendship, his adopted mother teachings. * Dislikes: His dark one powers. * Affiliation: Dark Hunters Guild. * Alignment: Good. * Weapons: Sword, Twin Handguns, Twin Sabers, Scythe, Axe, Knuckles, Nunchaku. Robot Unit - Shadow Bird. Personality: Despite being a half-monster, he is actually rather kind-hearted and quite timid person. He cares about his family as a whole. He used to highly hate his dark one powers and his parents, but later sees them as a necessary evil. Also appreciates friendship as he has the respect of Mistral, Drake and Jody. Outline: Lancelot Axel Spencer (Laurent), is the illegitimate son of Claire Edwards, a human and Keith Laurent, a dark one, making him an human-dark one hybrid. He's the lead singer and bassist of a Gothic Rock band named "Blood Nails". He was adopted by Aiden Spencer, close friend of the former two, then she let him to make and live his life. He's known for the nicknames "The Prince of Darkness" and "Magna" meaning "Great" in latin, due to his nature, is often confused with Vampires. As the guest of Re: Vengeance, he senses that there's an interference within the world's affairs. He uses the Shadow Bird courtesy of his training as a Dark Hunter himself. Aylen "Hector" Faith * Fictional Voice List: Amy Shiels (English), Ana Lobo (L.A. Spanish), Miho Hino (Japanese) * Quote: "Standing still yet? What an interesting one..." * Name: Antonella L. Carvajal / Aylen Faith * Height: 180cm (5' 11") from Blood & Poison * Weight: 63kg (139lbs) from Blood & Poison * Blood Type: B * Origin: Schiel * Birthday: May 25, 1994 (Gemini) - (age 17-18 as of Blood & Poison and age 23 in The Final Act). * Occupation: High School Student * Hobbies: Sun bathing, Flower arranging. * Likes: Dancing, Training, having fun. * Dislikes: Cigarettes, Cheaters. * Affiliation: The Mercier Family. * Alignment: Neutral -> Good * Weapons: Guns, and firearms, her favorite being an anti-tank rifle. Robot Unit - Stylish Queen. Personality: At first she is seen as the stereotypical most popular girl at the school, insulting weak people and making others suffer, but after a duel against Nina and confronting her in the hospital, she is actually no different from her. Being actually humble and pretty much a stylish person. Outline: The most popular girl in St. Germain's School and Nina's biggest rival. She is a tall woman of class and style. She considers herself superior to everything that surrounds her, she has a dream of being the strongest. She has a secret, she's also a Intoner and has a pact with Hector, an intoner. She started as a loser and poor girl, but later rises up in popularity with effort, but feels like a loser herself sometimes. As the Blood and Poison's guest, she uses Stylish Queen as her robot albeit her performance is average, mostly thanks to her Intoner Hector. In the game, she is involved in a situation of life and death. Her rivals are Sienna, Arc and Beltran and her final boss is Gavin. Marcus "Mark" Holley - Martha Snider - Francine Travers - Nia Albain - Prof. Nastassja Bane - Brent Lenoir - Audrey Tereshkova - Ezio Carter - Violetta Kido - Nigel Snider - Michelle Cruz - Troy Smith - Rachel Hills - John Grayson - Sabrina Holley-Grayson - Sarah Milford - Fernanda Santos / Bernie Santos - Nicholas "Nick" Morales - Arche - Divine - Beto - Anaconda - Jacques - Helga - Infinity Vault (I.V.) - Magus - Rahibe - Kaiserin - Kaiser - Joe - Solo and Rosa - Cart - Jay - Genius - Fortunae - Giant - Cross - Grim - Shade - Dee - Torres - Astro - Lune - Sol - Void - Claudius - Rufus - Aemilius - Cassius - Emilia Tremaine - Melissa West - Caprice Santana - Kai - Jam Winchester - Amari - Rayen - Alexa Maxwell * Fictional Voice List: Kate Higgins (English), Elsa Covián (L.A. Spanish), Motoko Kumai (Japanese) * Quote: "The power of the flames of the Phoenix is Rising!" * Name: Alexis "Alexa" Maxwell (Born: Seraphina Violet Phoenix) * Height: 168cm (5' 6") from Dream Revolution 3 Final * Weight: 58kg (128lbs) from Dream Revolution 3 Final * Blood Type: B * Origin: Farheim (She doesn't remember) * Birthday: July 24, 1996 (Leo) - (age 21 as of Dream Revolution 3 Final and The Final Act). * Occupation: Staff member of the Maxwell Orphanage. * Hobbies: Sleeping. * Likes: Spicy food, playing video games. * Dislikes: The past, reminder she is a royal descendant. * Affiliation: Maxwell Orphanage, Team Machina, Phoenix Dynasty. * Alignment: Good. * Weapons: The Fire Sword. (Rarely uses it). Personality: Alexa is an hyperactive, fiery and heroic girl whose passion for thing is strong. She never loses her smile in any moment and is always positive. However, she is pretty lazy in some areas and is not very interested in her past and her legacy. She appreciates friendship and her adopted family as well. Outline: She joins Dynamo in their adventures as his mission control and she's the one who keeps her in check in order to protect the world. She also joins his directly in some parts of his story as also hired by the Guardians of United Nations, however, she is very lazy and sometimes sleeps in mid-sentence. In this game, she is an assist character, with the difference that she can use two attacks, one unleashing the Flame Punch and the other, throwing her sword's projectiles awkwardly, she also appears in Dynamo's Ultimate Finale. Ballerino - Freckles - Kay - Elsa (Older) - Brock Simmons - Brian - Smokey - Lana - Cecil - Noelle Is a young male to female crossdresser shoe shiner who survived to the events of the White Void, he befriended Tusk. Ellis Amador An older relative to Elizabeth and Lloyd, more specifically their father when younger. He was a member of the Dark Tribe and servant of Arche. Max A sentient little doll cat that used to join Ellis Amador with Arche, later is owned by Cadenza, in more than sixty years later. Douglas Snider He was Nigel's brother, Rock's uncle and Blake and Jazz's granduncle. He was one of the killed by Divine during the White Void events, was an aspirant of a fifties musician type. Serena Travers She was Julius Caesar Travers adoptive mother and nanny. Who was killed by Divine and set the events of White Void, she was supposedly the one who knew the real origins of Caesar. Bronson Bronson is the one who gives the news flash in the fifties. He survives the thriller of the White Void and wrote an essay that is famous to this day. Elsa (Younger) The reincarnation of Elsa in the otherworld, due to an attack made by Void Flesh-powered monsters, she died and prompted Mondo to see why the Arcana are so ruthless. Axel - Ninian - Diane The name they gave to Mondo and Genesis' daughter, she appears to look like a four-year old little girl, but she is only ten months old. Anonym A mysterious man with mysterious origins, the silent fifth (sixth if counting Tabitha to an extent) member of the Dark Anthem's circle. It is said to be from another timeline, the same as Cadenza's. He is forty-three years old. Organizations Locations Powers/Skills Supreme Song A song with the power to destroy Dark Anthem's soldiers and monsters, but the first use requires energy but can cost the life of the user if not careful enough. Blake has the distinction of using it. Leon but also Genesis and in an extension Melody and Alto can use it, but the first is singing for his personal wants until later, the second did it to protecting her family, the third was the earliest and the latter didn't gained it until his and Cadenza's battle against a powered Camilla. Events (Note: The events set here only are based in the Ties of Battle Original Set Continuity) Original Set (2015) The White Void Rises -Good Ending- The Foundation of FEAST Maxima's Nanomachines Spreading The Purgatory's Intervention The Short War between Humans and Arcana Void's Plan Adel and Ballerina's alliance with FEAST Plan to Eradicate the Humanity (Version 1) Peace Between Humans and Arcana Original Set 2 (2017) Anthem's Awakening and Split 1967 City of Earth's bombings The Revival of the Chosen Ones Rise of the Machines on Galia Kingdom Battle of Gods (Allegro and Joker Vs. Rhyme) Plan to Eradicate the Humanity (Version 2) The Great Battle Time Reset